This world without you
by suki4love
Summary: i won't cry anymore, i'll smile today too in this world without you  denle una oportunidad y dejen reviews:


_Your likes and dislikes_

-happy birthday México!- grito Alfred pateando la puerta de la casa de la mexicana con una bolsa es su mano llena de sombreritos y serpentinas y en la otra un pastel… bastante peculiar.

-eh?- fue el único sonido que salió de la Mexicana al ver a Alfred entrando en su casa cantando 'Happy Birthday'.

-gringo idiota! Mi cumpleaños es en septiembre!- grito enojada.

-eh? Really?-dijo con una voz de decepción –pero ya había comprado todo para tu fiesta-.

Maria soltó un suspiro antes de hablar –pues ya que te tomaste tantas molestias supongo que no debemos desperdiciarlo- dijo acercándose a la mesa donde se encontraba el pastel agarrando un poco de betún con el dedo para probarlo.

Cinco minutos después ambos se encontraban en la mesa comiendo pastel y platicando tranquilamente.

-oh! Casi lo olvido!-dijo empezando a buscar entre sus bolsillos.

-it's for you- sonriendo tímidamente (algo raro en el) le dio una pequeña caja rectangular.

Maria agarro la pequeña caja negra con cuidado como si de una broma se tratase, abriéndola delicadamente vio un hermoso collar de diamantes en forma de una pequeña flor, dejándola sin aliento. Se quedo observando un momento la pequeña figura sonriendo ligeramente sin que Alfred lo notara.

-gracias-susurro tan ligeramente que Alfred apenas pudo escuchar.

-mm? What was that? I didn't hear you~-dijo sonriendo felizmente.

Una venita se hizo presente en la frente de la morena a causa del enojo.

-dije que… NI CREAS QUE ESTO HARA QUE TE PERDONE POR OLVIDAR TODOS MIS CUMPLEAÑOS!-dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-hehehe~-.

_My likes and dislikes_

Alfred se revolcaba en su cama intentando ponerse en una posición en la que no le diera el sol, lo cual fue imposible.

Se levanto perezosamente de la cama aun adormilado para cerrar la cortina e intentar dormir un poco mas pero lo que no esperaba era ver a la morena intentando acercare a su cama caminando entre todo el cochinero que había en el piso.

-M-maria? What are you doing here?- Exclamo sorprendido de verla en su cuarto a plena hora de la mañana.

-no puedo creer que vivas aquí! Ni siquiera un cerdo haría tanto desastre!-la joven ignoro su pregunta y siguió regañándolo mientras se acercaba mas a el.

-levántate- ordeno en cuanto llego a la orilla de su cama.

-what? But it´s eight in the morning!-se quejo mientras se intentaba cubrir aun mas con las sabanas.

Maria jalo las sabanas tirándolas en el piso dejando a Alfred completamente descubierto haciendo que Maria se diera cuenta que solo traía unos bóxers.

-por el amor de… Alfred!- grito con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Alfred vio de reojo como la joven se sonrojaba un poco.- jaja te gusta lo que ves?- dijo riendo un poco haciendo que Maria se sonrojara mas y le aventara una almohada a la cara.

-tch! Cubre tus miserias por amor de dios!- dijo enojada haciendo que el rubio riera mas.

Ahora se encontraba sentado mientras se rascaba la cabeza un poco viendo como la mexicana recogía su habitación causando que una gran sonrisa se pusiera en su rostro.

_Together we should eat them all up_

_Without changing together you and me_

_I always thought it'd be like that_

_Suddenly we split up _

_The future we promised each other _

"_where is she?" _Alfred se encontraba buscando a Maria, el quería reclamar lo que por derecho ahora era suyo.

Siguió caminando hasta encontrarse con Maria quien se encontraba de rodillas dándole la espalda viendo un pedazo de su bandera un poco más adelante.

La joven morena se encontraba con uniforme militar llena de sangre y heridas mientras que su cabello largo y ondulado estaba amarrado.

-Maria!- grito tratando de llamar su atención.

-LARGATE!-grito volteando un poco la cabeza -lárgate…-volvió a susurrar dejando que su voz se quebrara un poco haciendo que se hiciera notorio su llanto.

Alfred se acerco silenciosamente a su vecina empezando a notar las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro dejándolo impresionado pero se quedo aun mas impresionado al ver que la joven no sostenía solamente su bandera si no que había un niño de menos de dieciséis años de edad envuelto en la ensangrentada bandera.

-lo hiciste bien Juanito…l-lo hiciste muy bien-susurraba la castaña pasando la mano por los cabellos del niño.

-n-o llore m-mi s-señora y-yo la p-protegí-dijo Juan tratando de sonreír para animar a la joven morena.

-y te lo agradezco Juanito, tu país te lo agrádese mucho-dijo intentando devolver la sonrisa.

-su g-gente no la q-quiere ver llorar doña m-mari p-por favor sonría….- conforme seguía hablando su voz se iba haciendo mas y mas débil.

Las palabras del joven solo la hicieron llorar aun más fuerte que antes dejando que sus sollozos resonaran por todo el lugar.

-Maria…-susurro Alfred tratando de acariciarle la mejilla solo para ser alejado bruscamente por la mano de Maria.

-Te dije que te largaras! Que no te es suficiente con haberte llevado a mis niños y haber matado a mi gente?-grito ahora viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

Alfred la miro por unos segundos antes de desviar la mirada y alejarse lentamente.

_There's no one better than you_

_Already gone, gone already_

_No matter where I look _

_I lived for you, I could do anything _

_I guess that no longer matters_

_I´ll become the person you dreamed for_

_I'll like the things you like _

Alfred observaba desde lejos como Maria observaba alegremente las flores con su hermano menor Belice riendo ligeramente cuando una mariposa se paro en la punta de la nariz de su hermanito.

_Left alone in this world without you_

El joven rubio se tiro en su cama removiendo sus lentes mientras pasaba sus manos por su rostro para observarlos un poco antes de dejarlos en su mueble de noche y retirarse al baño.

_I´d rather that kind of world didn't exist_

_Don't turn back, tell yourself not to_

_I won´t cry anymore, I'll smile today too _

_To you whom I loved and love_

Escribi esto en unos 40 minutos en vez de estar hacienda mi tarea y francamente me gusto mucho me base en un video que….. bueno era yaoi ¬¬ y era de Alfred y Arthur pero me gusto mucho la canción y me inspiro a hacer esto :D es como si la canción fuera una carta que Alfred le esta escribiendo a maría o nosee como ustedes quieran verlo

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE SOLO MARIA y si en mi cabecita marciana llena de locuras y tonterías mexico es mujer D:

H t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = Q c 2 A t U _ P m 2 0 & f e a t u r e = r e l a t e d

This world without you o en japonés es kimi no inai sekai


End file.
